The New Guinea Affair
PAGE HAS BEEN DECLARED NONCANONICAL The "New Guinea Affair" or Turkish Incursion of New Guinea or Battle of New Guinea/Jayapura was an attempt by the Ottoman Empire to establish a foot-hold in the south-west Pacific in which to watch over or counter China from. However their presence not only threatened the Empire of Japan but pierced China's security bubble by attempting to establish a western territory in Asia. The response from China and the ASB was rapid. Background Shortly after the meeting between China and Turkey the Ottoman Empire ordered colonies to be constructed in the Micronesian Islands where the political refugees from Vietnam were flown to pending evacuation to France . However it seemed that Turkey - using its position in the CEL - enrolled many of these expats into the Turkish army for later deployment against China. Operation şimşek grev The Turkish battle-planned involved assaulting Japanese defensive installation in the heart of the island of New Guinea and the raising of anti-Japanese militia in the region to bolster their forces. The operation would be supplied from their Micronesian islands, supplied in turn by the Turkish Motherland. Turkey's Ethiopian allies would in turn stand watch over "New Turkey" while the bulk of the main Turkish forces were campaigning in New Guinea. A concievably simple operation. Response Once news of the Turkish invasion reached China the Chinese government acted quickly. Hou made a emergency appointment with Emperor Hirohito to negotiate terms of cooperation for as long as the Turks were present in the Pacific. On December 13th Chairman Hou Sai Tang met with Hirohito and negotiated their armed partnership against the Turks. Over the next few days Chinese forces would be deployed to New Guinea to engage and contain the Turkish invasion. Early Chinese Mobilizations The first forces to arrive at the scene were Chinese aircraft that flew alongside Japanese Zero-4s. And by the 25th of December the Japanese forces with the aid of the Chinese airforce had pushed the Turkish forces to outside of Jayapura. Following this, the Chinese and Japanese fleets closed in and fired on the Turkish fleet and closed their navy in. In response the Turkish command ordered retreated to Jayapura of December 26, leaving behind small pockets to attempt to confuse the two Asian powers. Radio silence prevailed while commands were issued by couriers. The Battle By December 28th the Turkish retreat was in full swing and the Japanese and Chinese navies were in full engagement of each other. Bombing runs on each other commenced. Several days of bombing commenced, which dragged on to weeks. As the weeks turning to a month the bulk of the Turkish forces were pushed to the beaches. The constant attacks by Japanese and Chinese forces on the Turkish navy had either weakened or destroyed their naval capabilties, disallowing them to evacuate. At this point, the Japanese General Mihoto declared the contest to be a battle of attrition that he would win. Declaring a hault on their forward advance the Japanese forces locked themselves down and held the Turks in at the beach. Aftermath On February fifth it was declared time to clean out the Turks. In the hieght of the afternoon General Mihoto was convinced to lift the order to starve the Turks and to allow the forces to advance. With this order, Japanese and Chinese artillary and naval guns opened up on the strip of beach the Turks were on. The barrage lasted five minutes, allowing the infantry to advance into the smokey and levelled field. The Turks, who after months of malnurishment and in a state of siege were on the verge of starvation and dehydration. Too tired to fight the Turkish forces simply surrendered to their opponents and the battle came to an end. When word of the victory reached China the Chinese government demanded they take in the prisoners. Japan initially refused but after a series of negotiations they released half of the prisoners to China who enrolled them into rehabilitation and began nursing them back to health. Those acquired by the Japanese met an as-of-yet unknown fate. But many senior officials in the Chinese military beleived they were executed. Final sweeps Following Jayapura the Chinese and Japanese navies engaged in a minor island-hopping campaign to rat out and destroy the rest of the Turks and their colonies of New Turkey. This campaign decemitated the rest of the Turkish military operations in the east and sent a message to the motherland to never return. Soldiers and and those operating the bases who did not flee would suffer a simaler fate as their comrades at Jayapura. The Micronesian islands were surrendered to Japan towards the end of the campaign and all Turkish installations were eradicated. Several islands had been heavily charged and the last defenders on them had set off massive dynamite-based explosions to destroy themselves and Chinese/Japanese forces landing. Several thousand are said to have fallen in these blasts. Other Participants Although limited the battle saw others taking part in an indirect off hand way. Those taking the role were: *Cambodia - Sealed off the naval passage between Thailand and Japanese territories to prevent direct passage to New Guinea by sea. *Ethiopia - Guarded New Turkey and was involved in a small way in the Battle of Jayapura. Category:Asia Category:Conflicts Category:Japan Category:Noncanonical